Choices and Consequences (Prequel)
Choices and Consequences is a central gameplay element in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Episode One - "Awake" The T-Shirt Vendor's Money Steal the money= *'Episode 1' **Chloe will have the option to buy weed from Frank. **Chloe will have the option to slip the money into Joyce's purse. |-|Didn't steal the money=TBC Frank's Weed Bought= (Only available if Chloe stole the T-Shirt Vendor's money.) *'Episode 1' **Joyce will comment on how Chloe smells like weed in the Kitchen. **Principal Wells will comment on how Chloe smells like weed on the stage at Blackwell. |-|Didn't buy= *'Episode 1' **Chloe can put the money in Joyce's purse. (If Chloe stole the T-Shirt Vendor's money) Conflict with the Skeevy Guys (Major choice) Attack = *'Episode 1' **Chloe hits the Skeevy Guy. **Chloe gets punched by the other guy. **At home, Joyce will comment on Chloe's black eye concerned about what happened. Chloe will claim that she "walked into a door." **At the Blackwell Campus, Eliot will comment on Chloe's black eye. **At the Drama Lab, Rachel will remark Chloe's black eye and offer to cover it up with makeup. **At the oak tree, Rachel will praise Chloe for hitting that guy. **|-|Run = *'Episode 1' **The Skeevy Guy gets hit by a bottle thrown by Rachel. Self-Help Book Read = TBC |-|Don't read = TBC William's photo Put the photo on dresser = TBC |-|Didn't put the photo on dresser = TBC Talking to Joyce Be Mean = *'Episode 1' **Joyce is upset at Chloe. **Joyce will text Chloe that she doesn't like how she and Chloe left it and will talk later. |-|Be Kind = *'Episode 1' **Chloe and Joyce will tell each other "I love you". **Joyce will text Chloe that she is glad they talked, knows she is doing her best and tells her she loves her. Give Joyce the money Put the money in Joyce's purse = TBC |-|Don't put the money in Joyce's purse = TBC Eliot's Invitation Accepted=TBC |-|Declined=TBC Nathan getting bullied by Drew (Major choice) Defended Nathan = *'Episode 1' **Samantha will thank Chloe for sticking up for Nathan. **Skip will come and check if everything is okay. **Eliot will text Chloe asking why she wasn't in chemistry class and saying she was awesome for standing up to Drew. **Mikey will text Chloe an apology for Drew's behavior. **Victoria will text Chloe saying Nathan doesn't need her help and that Rachel isn't her real friend. (If Chloe didn't sabotage Victoria's homework) **At the oak tree, Rachel will praise Chloe for telling Drew off. |-|Stayed out of the fight = *'Episode 1' **Nathan's photos will be thrown into the well. **Samantha will be upset at Chloe and tells her she should be "ashamed". **Eliot will text Chloe asking why she wasn't in chemistry class and asking if she saw the confrontation between Drew and Nathan. **Victoria will text Chloe saying Nathan doesn't need her help and that Rachel isn't her real friend. (If Chloe didn't sabotage Victoria's homework) Skip's Demo Liked it = TBC |-|Told Skip it was okay = TBC |-|Didn't listen = TBC Tabletop Game Finished = *'Episode 1' **Steph will text Chloe a warning that Principal Wells is gunning for her and thanks her for playing with Mikey and mentions how he has been depressed lately and playing with Chloe helped lift his spirits. |-|Didn't finish = *'Episode 1' **Steph will text Chloe a warning that Principal Wells is gunning for her. Victoria's homework Sabotage= *'Episode 1' **Victoria will text Chloe about how the answers she gave her spelled "Fuck you" and threatens her. |-|Leave alone= The Tempest Believe in love=TBC |-|Love is stupid=TBC Earbuds Shared=TBC |-|Didn't share=TBC Jump from the Train Jumped=TBC |-|Didn't Jump=TBC Relationship with Rachel (Major choice) Something More = *'Episode 1' **Chloe will call their relationship something special. **Rachel will not know what to say. **At the oak tree, Rachel will say that she feels the same way about their relationship and praises Chloe for having been so courageous for telling her. ***If Chloe stole the wine she will mention that the courage to admit this was partly due to the wine. **Rachel will touch Chloe's cheek before leaving. |-|A Friendship = *'Episode 1' **Chloe will say that their relationship is "a real friendship". **Rachel will comment that she thought Chloe wouldn't need any friends. **Chloe will apologize for upsetting Rachel. **Rachel will say that she can't be Chloe's friend right now. **Rachel will leave without touching Chloe's cheek. Videos Life Is Strange Before the Storm - ALL CHOICES & OUTCOMES Alternative Choices Category:Before the Storm Category:Gameplay (Before the Storm) Category:Choices (Before the Storm)